ultimatebattlerealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Destructive Capacity
Note: This page is under heavy development and is designed to replace the old AP page one. Description Destructive capacity is the capacity to do some level of damage. Our wiki measures these levels of damage in joules if it's applicable, otherwise we're using good ol' ranking in the hierarchy. Tier description and explanation of values Tier 10, Human level Tier 10 characters are comparable to ordinary humans. 10/3, Fodder Human level These characters are weaker than an average human. We got the 0.2 value assuming that a punch of newborn childs is a bit more powerful than that. 10/2, Average Human level These characters are comparable to an average human in strength. 40 joules would be the best value for an average human's punching energy. 10/1, Athlete Human level These characters are comparable to athletes in strength. There are no solid reasons for the 100 value, we will replace it with more reasonable values. 10/0, Peak Human level These characters are comparable to the strongest humans that have ever existed in strength. There are no solid reasons for the 300 value, we will replace it with more reasonable values. Tier 9, Local urban level Tier 9 characters are superior to ordinary humans. They can fragmentate some minor buildings, such as bricks, walls, etc. 9/3, Superhuman level These characters are superior to the strongest humans that have ever existed in strength. Georges St. Pierre's kicking energy is about 3000 joules. Probably there are humans that are more powerful than him, such as Mark Hunt, but it is yet to calculate their power. 9/2, Brick level These characters are able to fragmentate an average cement brick. An average russian cement brick is this big with proportions 25x12x6.5 centimeters. 11700 joules is needed to fragmentate that brick. Used formulas: * E = Ve ** E - energy ** V - volume ** e - energy per cubic meter Used values: * ''V = 0.00195 cubic meters * e = 6000000 joules per cubic meter 9/1, Wall level These characters are able to fragmentate a cement wall. 48000 joules is needed to fragmentate possible 40x20x10 centimeters cement brick. Used formulas: * E = Ve ** E - energy ** V - volume ** e - energy per cubic meter Used values: * ''V = 0.008 cubic meters * e = 6000000 joules per cubic meter 9/0, Small Building level These characters are able to fragmentate a small cement building. About 95040000 joules is needed to fragmentate a small cement building, which is composed of these cement blocks that we have mentioned earlier and has the proportions 4x3x3 meters, that's including empty space and the floor that is composed of cement blocks. Used formulas: * E = Ve ** E - energy ** V - volume ** e - energy per cubic meter Used values: * ''V = 15.84 cubic meters * e = 6000000 joules per cubic meter Tier 8, Microurban level Tier 8 characters are superior to tanks, a ton of TNT, etc. They can fragmentate urban buildings, explode city blocks and towns. 8/4 Used formulas: * E = bx ** E - energy ** b - amount of joules ** x - unnamed value Used values: * ''b = 95040000 joules * x = 24 8/3 Used formulas: * E = bx ** E - energy ** b - amount of joules ** x - unnamed value Used values: * ''b = 95040000 joules * x = 200 8/2 8/1 8/0 Chart Category:Important